vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiseki Kusanagi
Summary Kiseki Kusanagi is Takeru Kusanagi’s twin sister and an SS-class threat sealed in the deepest part of the Inquisition’s most secure prison. As a Kusanagi woman, Kiseki holds a crystallization of all demons killed by the Kusanagi family. Her powers are uncontrollable and try to fulfill all her subconscious wishes, even against Kiseki's conscious thoughts. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-C with absorption Name: Kiseki Kusanagi, Hyakki Yakou Origin: AntiMagic Academy - The 35th Test Platoon Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human, Kusanagi Woman, Demon Vessel Powers and Abilities: Absorption, Durability Negation, Flight, Creation, limited Memory Manipulation, Regeneration (At least Mid-High, can regenerate from any type of death, including being burnt to ashes, can regenerate as long as one cell of Hyakki Yakkou survives), Immortality (Type 3 & 8), Resistance to Poison (Withstood enough poison to kill 100 humans) and diseases Attack Potency: Unknown, At least Building level (Her erosion is capable of destroying any material in the world, which would include defenses capable of easily withstanding tanks, can erode Takeru’s God Hunter Form armor) Speed: Regular Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human level ' 'Durability: Human level, but very hard to kill due to her regeneration/immortality Stamina: Very high, has to be killed countless times during her rampages to force her to stop, which still doesn’t eliminate her regeneration, noted to have vast amounts of magical power Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her demon body fulfills her deepest subconscious wishes, so she can be killed if she sincerely wishes for it or if her soul is subdued so that she doesn't wish to live Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hyakki Yakou: Kiseki's body holds the Demon property as a result of onmyouji sealing all demons inside the Kusanagi bloodline, creating a crystallization of demons that only reincarnates through the women of the family. While Kusanagi women are usually aborted or killed as babies, Kiseki’s power is superior to all previous Hyakki Yakou, and the family was unable to kill her when she was born. If her power is not released at regular intervals by "killing" her, her power builds up and overflows. Her power has the ability to form flesh and blood out of nothing, and it's released in the shape of a chaotic tsunami of red flesh that expands outwards from her body, with Kiseki’s body sprouting a single horn. This red demonic flesh tries to fulfill all of Kiseki’s wishes, and can and will act on them even if she doesn’t want it to. If left unchecked, the flesh will expand until it covers the entire planet. Her growth depends on the materials it devours, with organic materials being the best food due to how demons were a human-eating species. *'Immortality:' Kiseki’s demon body is immortal, quickly recovering from lethal injuries such as having her head cut off or her heart pierced. Things like cutting her to pieces, crushing her body, dumping acid on her, poisoning her, diseases, bleeding her out or burning her to ashes have also failed to kill her. She can survive and maintain her existence as just a single cell. Kiseki also always wakes up when her life is threatened, even when previously drugged into a coma. However, her regeneration can be slowed down after suffering large amounts of damage. This immortality is a result of Hyakki Yakou fulfilling her wish to "not die". It's stated that she can only die if she truly wishes for it, and since she wants Takeru to be the one to do it, everyone else is unable to kill her. However, if her soul is subdued to the point her desire to live ceases to exist her immortality will stop working. *'Erosion:' Whatever Kiseki's chaotic flesh touches, either organic or inorganic, is eroded and turned into part of her as more red flesh. Even anti-magic materials and magic barriers only slow down the erosion. *'Shapeshifting:' The red flesh produced by Kiseki can form any kind of organ, from eyes and noses to mouths and teeth. It can also shape itself as needles or spears to attack the enemy. Kiseki can also create two flesh wings in order to fly. *'Memory Transmission:' Kiseki can use Hyakki Yakou as a medium to either show someone her memories or to read theirs. *'Beast Creation:' Kiseki’s red flesh can spread bizarre and abnormal monsters to attack the enemy, including demon-like monsters, snake-like creatures, feathered flying beasts, humanoid monsters and even irregular dragons. While these monsters have regeneration, it’s not on the same level as Kiseki’s because they separate from her, the main body. Some of the beasts created by Hyakki Yakou have the ability to spit a red flash of light that spreads Hyakki Yakou on whatever it hits. *'Demon Recreation:' Hyakki Yakou can concentrate its curse in one point, spawning a recreation of one of the demons slain by the Kusanagi. The one created in the story was a female human-sized demon with four arms ending in long claws, hair long enough to touch the ground and cracked pale skin. The demon wears a blood-stained white kimono and is covered in a dense dark red miasma. The demon can use Demon-property magic, which erodes other types of magic. **'Demon Barrier:' The demon can surround itself with a Demon-property red barrier. The demon can cross the barrier from the inside, for example, she can stretch her arms to attack people outside the barrier, but others cannot cross it. **'Magic Bullet:' The demon can use any of her arms to shoot magic bullets. **'Arms:' The demon’s arms can stretch and bend like a whip to attack the enemy up to ten meters away. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:AntiMagic Academy Category:Humans Category:Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8